Red dawn: Rewrite
by Werewolf of the underworld
Summary: What if Jed had a girlfreind and Toni never showed up? will happen to their love will last some yaoi moments sex. rated M for sex smut language and character death.
1. return to love and home

Red dawn rewrite based on the 2012 version

Warning! Sex, yaoi and death swearing.

Jed and oc

I was standing next to Tom Eckert on the side lines of the football field I was rooting for matt, his youngest boy. I was dating his oldest boy, Jed; I was in love with Jed. My name is Raven, Jed's girlfriend. We were high school sweethearts, when he left six years ago I promised him I would always be his and I have though the men in this town said he wasn't coming back I should move on, yet I wanted to hear it from his lips and only his.

"GO MATTY!" I cheered he was so close to taking his teams to the finals. I saw matt get tackled at the 14 yard line. "Stop the clock matt." I said.

"How's he doing?" a voice asked

"Fine." Erik said the grass crunched next to me as I looked at the game.

"Get out of bounds. Hey, Raven, I missed you." The voce said I turned around to see Jed.

"Hi, Jed. Long time no see." I said I looked at him I missed him his deep blue eyes that shone at me.

"'Hi, Jed' is all I get after six years." He said. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. I hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. He pulled me tighter and wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you, Jed. I'm glad your home." I said he hugged me and we walked to his truck and he pulled me close and kissed me. I kissed back. It was soft at first then it got harder and hotter. He slide his tounge into my mouth I didn't resist I opened my mouth and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck he laid me on the seat and he kissed my neck and I moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moaned and kissed me again as he slid up my shirt. I raced up his shirt and felt his hot bod and felt like I hadn't touched him in six years it's been hard. He had more muscle more defined any way; I couldn't imagine his body after that long. He touched mine as slowly as I touched his.

"Raven I missed you so much." He said I pulled him close.

"I missed you, too, Jed. I love you." I said he kissed my lips again and sat up. He pulled me close to his side.

"I love you, too raven. We should go somewhere more private" he said and drove us to the bar. He let me slide out the driver's side I fixed my skirt and shirt and reapplied my red lipstick and we walked in hand in hand. Walter Creed, a man that's been trying to get with me since Jed left, saw me and rushed right over to me.

"Raven, hey little girl." He looked at me I hugged Jed's arm and he smiled at me as the guy flirting with me saw Jed, "Jed you're back. Raven you're still able to break up with him and come to something better." His green eyes gleaming he smiled sly.

"Sorry boys no flirting with this girl." My brother john said. He had reddish blond hair unlike my black hair and we both had blue eyes. "Hey sis and Jed welcome home I was starting to get worried."

"sorry, John. I was working as a marine. "he said, "Two beers please." I sat on the stool next to him and he sat an arm over my shoulder I kissed his check.

"How long are you here for Jed?" I asked him, he looked at me

"A few weeks." He said

"Oh" I said saddened by that I wanted him to stay longer to spend more time with me.

"Hey we get to spend time together before I leave this time." He said and kissed my neck. I laughed and smiled as he pulled away with a smirk. He drank his beer I sipped mine I wasn't a big drinker and cuddled close as the lights went out. The high schoolers cheered. I sighed in annoyance. John looked at this then his watch.

"Great. I am going to head home sis, you can stay with Jed if you want." He said I smiled as he walked out. I saw matt and his girlfriend Erica. I looked at Jed he grabbed my hand and we paid for our drinks and got into his truck and stopped at the market for beer and condoms. I smiled shyly. He whispered into my ear and hugged my waist.

"come on it's not like we haven't done it before" he said

"I know Jed, but I haven't had sex in 6 years." I said he looked at me

"You waited for me. That long and no one else?" he asked

"yea, I waited for you. It wouldn't feel right if it wasn't with you." I said and smiled he pulled me close and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck he draped his arm over my waist and stopped as we were getting stares.

"Umm Jed lets head back to your place and finish there." I said as we walked out and sat in his truck. He pulled me close as we drove to his house and we sat out front as matt came home and he took a drink of beer I laid on his shoulder and Tom came out to leave.

"heading to work dad?" Jed asked as pulled me next to him

"I got black out duty stop the nuts. Couldn't find the sheets for the pull out. Raven you can sleep on the couch Jed you get the floor." H said as matt pulled up in Erica's blue ford. I snuggle close to Jed he puts his arm over my shoulder.

"The floors fine." He kissed my head as matt came up the walk.

"Hi matt, how was the rest of the game? Sorry I missed it." I said he smiled at me and glared at Jed

"We lost." He walked in like he was unhappy to see his brother.

"Did I miss something, babe." I said as he walked in I grabbed the six pack Jed was sitting on the couch I sat next to him and cuddled close

"Hey, Matt, what are you doing?" he asked like he was his dad.

"Getting a drink." He said holding up a milk jug.

"Well close the door it's a black out,"" he said as matt did and went upstairs.

"What was that about, Jed?'' I asked

"I don't know baby. I think he might resent me." He said I hugged his neck and let him lay on my chest. He smiled and cuddled close to me.

"Jed, he can't resent you, you're his big brother." I said and soothed out his hair even it being a crew cut. He sighed happily. He pulled me close and kissed me and pulled me on his hips I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He laid me down on the floor on the make shift bed and kissed me again asked for entrance into my mouth. I accepted his muscle in my mouth I pulled off his shirt and he slid his hands up mine. He pulled mine off and leaned me forward onto his shoulders and he got the claps undone and slides it off.

"You've gotten bigger baby." He said as he caressed my breasts and kissed the space in between them and his facial hair tickling me slightly. He got on his knees and smiled evil yet charming he slide in between my legs and kissed me. I kissed back as he caressed my back and hips. I felt him grow harder each second of the kiss. He slide his tongue into my mouth and danced with mine. He moaned and we were in prefect sync with each other. I pulled away as he looked at my breast in high school I was a cup. Now I'm an in late b to early c range. He looked at me and smiled and pulled me close and kissed my nipple.

"It's been six years, of Course they look and got bigger." I said as he kissed one and I moaned as he grinned into my hips. I arched my back at his clothed arousal. He slide me back on it he laid me down on the floor and looked at my skirt

"Time for that to come off." He said in his sexy voice and I let him take it to show my black and red thong he looked at me and sat me on the couch and pulled off my underwear I arched up. He smiled and kissed me I kissed back as he moved down my slim body to my entrance and licked it and held my legs around his broad shoulders I moaned as he slide his tongue in and swirled it around in me and used his fingers to play with my clit, I bucked my hips as best as I could but this marine was holding them back with one hand around my hips.

"Jed oh god." I moaned out as he went deeper and played with my clit I arched to have him deeper in me as he went deeper. I remember when we did it six years ago he got better at it and still he was mine and all mine.

"Jed…I'm Cuming." I said and moaned in bliss. He drank the juices form inside of me. He pulled away and smiled that sexy smile of his.

"If my skirt came off so are those pants." I said I got up and slammed him onto the couch and undid his belt he sat up and let me slide them off to have him only in his boxers. I played with his clothed arousal and he moaned and he bucked his hips into my hand. I laughed and pulled down his black boxers to reveal his thick and long dick. I remember how much fun we had dry humping each other and seeing it for the first time.

"Raven you ok?" he asked I looked at him

"Yeah just remembering the good old days." I said and he smiled as I licked the head of his leaking erection and tasted his pre-cum. He moaned and I slide my lips over the tip of it he bucked into my mouth forcing me to take more of him. He moaned and I bobbed up and down on his dick. He slides his hand down to my head and places it there as I slide my hand around his balls and rubbed them gently. He let his head fall back as I deep throated him as he moaned I switched between teeth and tongue on his shaft he held my head still I got my answer he came god he tasted so good. After six years I had him shivering and cumming for me again. He smiled at me and sat me on his lap.

"You wanna do it on the floor or on the couch?" I asked he thought about it and picked me up and laid me on the floor

"Less noise" he said as he pulled out a condom and slides it on his member which is hard again. "You ready, raven 6 years is a long time to go without sex." he said and lined them up and looked at me

"It's ok, Jed, you can enter whenever you're ready." I said and pulled him close he entered me slowly moving his shoulder to my mouth. I bite down and he moved slowly at first to get me used to his dick in again.

"Jed, please move" I pleaded and wrapped my legs around his waist. He trusted into me and started out slow and I grinned into his hips he laid on me more and pounded in and out of me with such speed he sat up and I moaned and he moaned louder I kissed him to quiet the moans this way matt wouldn't hear us. he went faster with each passing second and dove deeper till he hit my sweet spot inside of me. He smiled as he hit that spot over and over again I moaned and arched into his body he moaned and grunted as the pounding got faster.

"Raven, I'm so close" He moaned into my ear. I felt the knot in my stomach get tighter.

"Ahhh, Jed me too. "I said and arched we kissed to soften the screams of pleasure he came right as I did. He pulled out of me and we sat next to each red and panting and sweaty. He smiled and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Ahh, Raven come here." He said and pulled the blanket off the couch. He pulled me next to him sitting against the couch. I leaned against him. I laid my hand on his chest I purred as I nuzzled into his chest. He laughed his deep throat laugh.

"You have gotten better." I said he pulled me close.

"Well the first we did it was the night before I left." He said I remembered the day after the day he left was the hardest day of my life.

Flashback

_I was a balling wreck he hugged me good bye and kissed my head then my lips _

"_Don't worry Raven. I'll come home." He said to me I hugged him as I sobbed into his shoulder_

"_I love you *sobs breath* Jed." I said as he pulled away his dad grabbed me and hugged me. He walked to the terminal and yelled to me_

"_RAVEN, I LOVE YOU!" he yelled to me I smiled and blew a kiss to him he got it and grabbed it and he walked on to the plane. I smiled as his dad took me home_

"_Raven, Jed asked me to give this to you." Tom said and gave me a gift I sat on the porch swing. I opened it to reveal a picture of us on our last prom night and on our first date and kiss. I smiled as tears came harder. The one at the prom was us in their living room I was putting his boutonnière. He was smiling at the dress I was in; it was black with red beading and white crystals. My black hair was up in with ringlet curls falling down . He smiled at me more as the memory came rushing back. I smiled and said to Tom_

"_Thank you, Mr. Eckert." _

"_Raven, he loves you deeply. This is to help you remember that." He said and hugged me as he left I kissed Jed's picture. How know it would be six years till I saw him again._

Flashback end.

"Baby, don't cry. I'm sorry I left." He said I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Oh, it isn't you baby. I was remembering the day you left. " I said and wiped tears away as he did.

"The day I left was hell for me and you I remember the image I had of you crying while I cried in the plane I saw you leave with my dad. Did he give my gift I gave you?" He asked and hugged me

"Yea I got it thank you for it. I kissed you picture every morning." I said he looked at me weird, "what I didn't have your lips like I do now." I said he smiled and leaned close to me. He kissed me.

"We should probably get dresses and get some sleep." He said to me

"Yeah, could you hand me my bra and shirt." I asked as he did I put them on much to his disapproval.

"I was enjoying the view of your body next to me naked of course." He said and looked for his shirt and put it on with pants and boxers as well.

"As I was yours." I crawled on the couch. He picked me up in his arms and laid me on the floor me on his chest. He pulled me close and fall asleep. I cuddled in his chest and fall asleep on his chest.

End chapter one


	2. the invasion and death of tom and john

Red Dawn: Rewrite

New OC named Sara

Chapter 2: the invasion

I was cuddled close to Jed's chest fast asleep his arm was around me. My arm was around his chest saw his tattoo of USMC, I began to kiss his neck; I felt something rumble I thought it was his chest with a groan of pleasure then I felt the floor move I got up and pulled on my skirt as matt came down stairs as Jed begin to stir.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" matt asked as he rushed out with me as matt and I rushed out to see the sky filled with planes like fighter jets. I looked up in horror and screamed as I rushed into the house as a plane explodes and landed in the house next door.

"JED!"I yelled as I ran into the living he got up and pulled on a sweatshirt. He grabbed my hand and we went to the front door I was scarred he pulled me close I grabbed my shoes and an old jacket of matts.

"MATT! RAVEN GET IN THE TRUCK! WE GOTTA FIND DAD AND YOUR BROTHER!" he yelled as he handed matt his shoes as he grabbed my hand and pushed me inside the truck.

"Shit I don't get any reception." Matt said as he tried to get his phone to work.

"I'll try the radio." I said and came across the emergency alert system and it was scrambled I got that sinking pit in my stomach. I was worried about my big brother.

"Jed swing by my house I have to check on john. " I said as matt looked out and yelled

"STOP, JED! ERICA! ERICA!" he yelled for he Jed ran out and tackled his brother I stayed in the truck as John was up the street.

"John! We're over here!" I yelled toward him as Jed pushed matt into the truck as their dad pulled up and three other people jumped in the flatbed

"Raven are you guys ok?" John asked as he jumped into the back

"Yeah we're fine. What's going on? Johnny what's happening?" I asked

He shook his head, "I don't know." He said as Tom came up in the police car

"Stay on my ass!" tom yelled for us to do. We followed tom across town as we did; I clung to Jed's free arm. He looked at me and saw me shake in terror with free his free arm wrapped around me and hugged me close.

"It's ok, Raven. We're going to get out of here." He said I nodded john was still in the truck flatbed with Robert, Daryl, and Walter. We got f followed by the army of North Koreans and we cut across the park and hit a Military car my brother got thrown out with creed both were killed on the impact john landed on a solider and killed him I looked in pure terror and shock at my brothers limp body.

"JOHN NO! JOHN!" I yelled and jumped over Jed and over to the suv. Jed grabbed me by my waist as I reached for my brother John Allerdyce who had died right in front of me.

"Raven, baby he's gone. He's gone." He said and held me as his dad got out of the cop car and rush over to us,

"Raven! Get back there with matt and Jed. Get them to the cabin." Tom told Jed. He was holding onto me for dear life I clung to his shirt I felt like I went numb. Jed picked me up and sat me in the front as we drove off matt looked back to his dad in the rearview mirror to see many others join the Sargent in the fight. We got to the cabin Jed had to hold me up right as this skinny kid walked up to us.

"The names Pete." He said he had a red shirt blue jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt.

"I'm Jed, this Raven Allerdyce, and my younger brother matt." He said I nodded and as I felt my legs go to jello Jed caught me. "Scout the camper, matt come inside with me help me take of her." He said and carried me into the house and took me to living room and sat me on the couch.

"How are you holding up, Rave?'' Matt asked me. I looked at him

"How the hell do you think? I just saw my brother get killed in front of my eyes with him gone I guess I am truly alone." I said my anger going up.

"Matt go and see if you can find dad's old guns and some ammo." He said I sat at the far end of the couch he sat next to me. He tried to pull me close to him I backed away as I looked at him and slapped across the face

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU LET ME LEAVE MY BIG BROTHER BEHIND I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" I yelled at Jed; I pounded his chest with my fists. He pulled me into a hug I tried to push away he kept me close as the others came in. They saw us matt came down. We must have been a sight

"Guys, come help salvage the food." Matt said the others followed him. Robert came up to me as well as Dyrel

"Raven we're sorry for your loss. John was a good man." Robert said

"Yeah not to mention his thing for pranks." Dryel told and they both went into the kitchen. I hugged Jed he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for slapping you. I guess it was a bitch move." I apologized to him.

"Don't worry I got worse in the service besides for a girl you hit pretty hard." He said as he kissed my forehead. We heard someone come up the road

"Jed did any one follow us up here?" I asked he looked out the window

"Matt, raven stay in here keep the others in here as well." He said and rushed out

"What's going on?" Pete asked as he saw Jed walk out with the rifle in hand. Pete walked out with the small hand gun and he fired it.

"Matt, you thinking what I'm thinking. " I asked we looked at Pete as he went out closer to Jed

"Yea, let's go." He said

"Matt what were you thinking." Jed asked his brother I got in between the two, my hand on Jed's chest. "You could have taken my head off."

"Jed it was me I thought they got past ya." Pete said. I rolled my eyes as 5 people got out

"Hey you guys have any food and water." She asked her name was Sara. She had long red hair and emerald green eye. "Raven thank god you made it. John said you stayed with the Jed last night and he went looking for you. Where is he that fire manic of a brother of yours?" she asked. Sara was my brother's girlfriend I didn't think I could tell her that john had dies. Jed grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it gently. I took a breathe and shook a little bit

"It's ok baby you can do it." Jed told me in a whisper.

"Sara….John is dead." I said she looked at me then to Jed who nodded

"It can't be. Not my john."

"Yeah I saw it with my own eyes my brother is dead."

She looked at me in sadness

"Who are they?" Jed asked stepping forward towards the group,

"Julie and Greg are from out of town they just saw their dad get killed." She said as Robert came up with his backpack and other stuff. "I don't know about the other two, they just kids."

"Robert where do you think you're going?" Daryl asked him I looked at Jed then to Sara, She was with the other two I saw on ha d a wound,

"Robert Morris?" she asked

"Yeah and I'm going back for my parents."

"Robert you parents are dead. I'm sorry I saw it happen, them and about 10 others" she said as he stopped dead in his tracks, "I 'm sorry Robert. But you are needed here and not in the morgue."

"Come on in Raven here can treat some wounds and we can get some food in you." Jed said. We all went into the house. Robert and Daryl tried to make the TV work. I clung close to Jed after I had patched the other two they weren't going to make it so we left them in Matt's old room. Jed looked at me and sighed and hugged me.

"Baby how are you holding up?" He asked

"Ok, I guess, but those two upstairs aren't going to make it." I said he held me to his chest. "I'm going to take a shower later join me please I don't trust the Pete and his pal." Robert and Daryl were trying to get the TV to work or a signal anyway

"Hold it there that's good." He said as a TV reporter came on

"Hey we got something." Robert said

"If you're watching this you no longer live in the United States of America. It means that the U.S.A is no longer a free nation—"Jed shut the TV off and got mad he pulled me close and said to the group

"This is bullshit."

"Babe, what do you mean?"

"Their ling their asses off."

"Of course tact the first rule of a war, distract the place you evade with lies." Robert said as he watched as I got up to go take a bath. Jed followed me with his eyes I smiled at him he walked up behind me and hugged me. I turned around to see Pete

"Hey hot stuff." He said he was smiling like Walter creed

"Back the fuck off. Jed can you guard the door to the bathroom?" I asked down the stairs, Pete looked at me and snarled

"You aren't going to have him join us. You are going to be mine." He said and pinned me to the wall screamed but he covered my mouth with his and started to kiss me he had one hand pinned my wrists the wall as the other snaked its way under my skirt.

"What a pretty little thing but he hasn't had the guts to take you all the way like I can." He said as I kicked him in the legs he just got mad. I tried to fight I screamed

"JED! HELP ME, JED!" I heard the floor creek and Pete looked behind him

"Let my girl go. Raven get behind me quickly." He said Pete didn't let go till I kicked in between his legs he dropped his arms I rushed behind Jed he kissed my forehead, "What were you thinking attacking my girl?"

"Come on that piece of ass I was going to tap that."

"Raven you okay?" Matt asked coming up the stairs

"Matt, take Raven to moms and dads old room I'll be there in a minute." He said and was looking at Pete with a look that could kill.

"Jed please." I pleaded with him his deep blues were growing red. He snarled at Pete

"Stay away from my girl or you lose your head and keep your hands off any woman that shows her face here at this house." He walked over and pulled me close. Matt walked out and closed the door. Jed pulled me tight to his chest "Jed take a shower with me, please?" I asked as he kissed my forehead I leaned up into him

"Raven you sure a-" I cut him off with a kiss to the lips he smiled into the kiss and pulled off my sweat shirt. I let if drop to the floor he wrapped his arms around my waist and asked for entrance into my mouth. He slid his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my around around his neck he traced the inside of my mouth. He rubs my side as he slides to the side of my neck. He began to suck on my neck and started to leave a hickey on my neck. I started to moan I pulled off his sweatshirt he let it hit the floor and her pulled me off my shirt and he kissed my neck I raced up his shirt and pulled it off. He picked me up and set me against the wall.

"Raven you have any change of clothes?" he asked I kissed his lips

"No, I left the house in a rush and we couldn't swing be my place." I said and kissed his neck.

"Raven, where are you?" Sara asked

"Sara what is it?" I asked though the door she put my black back pack in the door

"John said 'pack raven a bag in case you find her. With any luck Jed has her safe.' That's when he went to look for you." She said I grabbed my backpack and looked in it. John had some clothes packed and a box of condoms

"Thanks Sara and thank you john." I said and pulled out a towel in the closet. "Well you gonna join me in the shower or do I have to take on by myself." I said as I undress in front of him the way he looked at me it was almost predator. I left my underwear on. He looked at me and saw the bulge in his jeans grow harder

"Only if let me take those off before we get in the shower." He said I walked in the shower and stated it he stripped down as fast as he could

"Leave those boxers on if you take my underway off I getta take yours off." I said he stopped and looked at me as he stood in his boxers. I walked out and slide my hand down his boxers to play with his hardening member he gripped the door frame and I sipped down and played with him and massaged his member. He moaned and I pulled away I stepped into the shower he followed he stopped at the edge I slide his boxers down to his legs he stepped in. He pulled my thong down and sat it on top of his boxers he pulled me close and I slide my hands down to his ass and gripped it he wall tightly I got on my knees and licked his member as he groaned in pleasure. I licked the head of his member and slide his member in my mouth he tried to buck against my mouth he let his head roll back and the water flow over us he tried to buck into my mouth. I pushed his hips back he moaned and leaned against the wall of the shower. I moaned against his shaft and he shook with pleasure as I bobbed up and down on his member. He released with a cry of pleasure.

"Raven, that was great. You ready I wanna try something. It's a new position to us." I stood up and looked at him.

"Well is it what I think I it is." I said he nodded yes. "First can I clean up a little bit?"

"Of course my sweet I can even wash your back."

"Great if you wash mine can I wash yours'?"

"Yes" he said. He leaned towards my neck and started to kiss it I moaned and place my hand on his hip and the other raced through his hair he moaned and pulled away and slide his hand to my entrance and slide a finger in me. I moaned and shook against him as he pumped in and out of me. I moaned and rolled my hips he used his thumb to rub my clit I moaned and gripped his shoulders as he put his arm behind my back

"Jed where did you learn to do this?" I asked he looked at me.

"The guys in the unit I was in told me some tips." He said as I arched my back and moaned. He smiled at me and pulled me close. I moaned as I came over his hand. He pulled his fingers out and licked his fingers clean and smiled at me "You taste good." He shut the water off and picked me up and throw me over his shoulder

"Jed what about the shower?" I asked he smack me ass and kissed my thigh.

"Remember that position I wanted to try? Well I wanna do it on the bed since last night we did it on the floor." He said

"Ok why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be face down with my ass in the air-oh Jed, you dog." I said and he laid me on the bed he pulled the sheet from under us. I smiled he rolled me over on my hands and knees and he pulled out a bottle of lotion and lubed up his member he sat himself at my read entrance and started to go in. I bite the pillow and felt him go in slowly and i got used to his size

"Jed you can move now." I said and leaned up he started to move he went slow but got faster as I moved my hips in time with his. He moaned and leaned on the bed and intertwined my hand with his. He went in deeper than I thought he could

"Raven, let me play with you." He said I set my head back and lend up against his chest. He wrapped me up in his arms and snaked his way into between my legs and found and found my clit and began to play with it and made moan higher than before. He griped my hips and dug his nails into my hips and drew up small crimson beads. He pounded into me.

"Jed, I'm cumming, baby. Go faster Jed; I want to come with you." I pleaded with him

"Raven don't worry you will come with me I'm too close." He said and pounded a few more time and we came together I arched my back and fell on the bed. Jed was trying not to fall on top of me.

"Jed, it's okay." I said and rolled over. He looked at me and collapsed on top of me trying not to put all of his weight on top of me. I kissed the top of his head and massaged his head. "Raven that was great you are the most amazing woman I ever met."

"Oh Jed." I said and looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. Jed laid next to me and pulled the sheet over us and put his arm across my chest and pulled me close. I heard something in the kitchen. "Jed what the hell was that?" I asked he heard it too. I pulled on his shirt and walked up behind him. He pulled on his pants and walked out with the 22 rifle

"Raven stay here." He said I looked at him with a look of 'you telling me to stay?' "You're right you don't like to listen when you're worried. Just stay behind me."

"Ok. Don't worry I doubt I would want to be anywhere else right now," We walked out I saw Pete with that friend of his talking to each other by the food. Jed looked at me I looked at him and grabbed a knife from his back pocket. I lingered a little bit.

"Like what you're feeling?" he asked me. I smiled at him my sexy smile

"Of course, I missed you these six years." I said and kissed his check. He chuckled and looked at me

"Come on it looks like he isn't going to pull nothing let's get some sleep, Babe." He said and we walked back into his parents I grabbed my bag and saw John even packed me some pjs I pulled of Jed's shirt I looked to Jed; he was watching me with his deep blue eyes. I pulled on my underwear he sighed as I put them on I pulled out an old shirt of his. He recognized it and smiled

"Is that the shirt I wore on our last night together?" he asked

"Yeah, I asked your dad if I could have it he said yes." I laid on the bed and patted the spot next to him. We got into bed and cuddled together and sleep overtook us.

"Raven get up we have to get out of here." He said, "Get dressed." He said he was pissed. I pulled on a red tank top and black skinny jeans and red boots

"Jed what happened?" I asked as I pulled on a jacket and grabbed my backpack.

"Pete. That friend and him took all the food and bailed that means he could lead hem right to us." He said as he woke the other we grabbed our stuff I was holding Jed's hand he kept me close. We hide in the woods behind a log as they bought the Mayor Daryl's dad and tom. We all saw that snake Pete

"Pete that son of a bitch." Jed said. I looked at him and felt that feeling I had with my brother

"Jed, Matt. It's your dad." I said and grabbed Jed's shoulder he looked at me worry in his eyes. The mayor spoke but I drowned it out till I heard tom's speech well a certain part of it.

"Boys, raven. Don't let this piece of shit get away with it. Avenge me! Do what I would and raven you brother this was the man that killed your brother." He said as the Korean as he pulled out a gun and fired point blank into toms head and set a flamethrower on the house. Jed held matt back form rushing out I held Jed's head and kissed his forehead I saw him cry both of them cry I cried at the last part he said I wanted that North Korean dead. We walked back as soon as the night fall. Jed was holding me close I hugged his waist.

"Jed, what do we do now?" I asked him he looked at me and the rest of the group

"We fight baby." He said

END


	3. flashback and marriage prop

Red dawn chapter 3

(All flashes back chapter)

We were sitting in the woods as we sat in the woods Jed was standing around me and his leather coat draped over me I leaned against a tree he picked me up and we walked to the other side of the group behind the trees. Jed was holding me close I touched his face he was scarred I could tell this. He nuzzled into my hand I pulled his head into my chest. He cried it was the first time in a long time that I had seen him cry since his mom died.

Flash backs

_Jed was sitting next to his dad. I was next to Jed My brother next to me. Matt, who was balling his eyes out Jed; he was holding my hand he was looking like a stone statue. I hugged his arm and whispered in his ear,_

"_It's ok to cry, I won' think any less of you." he looked at me and let a tear fall I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he cried I soothed his hair. He looked at the white casket. I was standing next to him next to the casket. He looked at his mom I hugged him tightly he hugged back I cried with him he pulled me closer to him as we sat back down. He sat still I touched his face he smiled at me as the service want on John was s pallbearer for her. Jed and I have dating since I was in 8__th__ grade he was year older than me. My brother john was a fresh man with him in a high school. They were a great team on the football team. We had our first kiss in his sophomore year and my freshman year that was after the first game. I was standing next to my uncle as john and Jed came over to us this was before John meet my best friend Sara. I was looking up at him. He took my hand in his and led my around to the sound box._

"_Jed what's wrong?" I asked _

"_Raven, how long have we been dating?" he asked me_

"_About a year, Jed what is it?" I was going to say as he pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked at first and didn't know what to do. I soon started to relax into the kiss as he wrapped me up in his arms. He pulled me close. I closed my eyes as he kissed me back. We pulled away as we saw Amber saw us kissing. We looked at her I hugged Jed tightly as she stormed off._

"_Well, I'm dead come Monday." I said as he pulled my face towards his. _

"_No you're not. If she saw us kiss you can be sure that she going to say we had sex back here instead of just kissing like we were. Besides that was our first official kiss."_

"_Oh, Jed." I said and blushed._

"_You're so cute when you blush." He said as he kissed me again. I kissed back as I saw a flash. WE looked up to see Jed's mom_

"_That is so precious." She said we both blushed I buried my face in his arm. He hugged me tighter. She was tall and slender. She had matt hair color but it was longer than mine it reached her mid back. We walked back hand in hand. I was smiling John saw us and smiled. _

"_Come on let's get out of here." He said as we went to our place. WE were up in my room having a heated make out session he had my shirt off. I had his off as well. Jed was grinding and kissing my neck. I was arched up against him_

"_Jed wait please." He stopped at what I said as he placed his hand on my hip._

"_What is it raven?" He asked me as we sat up. He held me to his side as he stroked my face._

"_Jed, I want to wait to have sex. Please?"_

"_Of course we can still sleep in the same bed." He said as we continued to make out and sleep in my bed. The first dance is the one I'll never forget it. We were at his house and getting ready for our homecoming dance. Sara and I were up stairs and getting into the dressers was blue and zebra stripped. Mine was bright blue and had white sequence we got on our shoes and I looked in the mirror_

"_Think he'll like it on me Sara?" I asked feeling nervous about going to my first dace, I would have gone last year but Jed and I had a movie night it was Halloween when the dance for homecoming was so we decided to have a scary movie night._

"_Raven, you look fine I hope your brother like this little number." She says as we look ourselves over in the mirror I check my hair and make-up over once more and breathed the sigh of relief as we walked down stairs to see our dates watch in black pants and matching shirts of our dresses. Jed looked at me his jar dropped he held out his hand as he looks so handsome in a light blue shirt and a deep blue tie._

"_Raven you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress." He held out his hand for me and led me down the last steps to him. My brother on the other hand went up to Sara and picked her up around the waist and spun her around and sat her down next to me._

"_Show off." Jed said as he rolled his eyes jokingly. My brother john looked at Jed and nudged me I wasn't good in heels so I let Jed hold me tightly. _

"_Your brother is a goofball." Sara whisper to me as she held John's hand._

"_Try living with this guy." I said as I nodded in agreement. Tom came out with the camera and we got in a small v shape group. I was in Jed's arm his arms draped over my waist Sara was next to me and my brother behind her. We all smiled and then it was time for singles Jed and I stood together. He picked me up and held me by my waist as I bent my knees. I smiled at him and kissed him he kissed back. Tom snapped that picture and smiled at it as Jed set me down on the floor. Sara and john did a normal couple pose. Then it was the girls turn me and Sara did a Charles angels sort of thing. Jed and john did a James bond pose Jed couldn't take his eyes off me. I blushed at him we had only been dating a couple of years and I stilled blushed at him. He walked over to me and hugged me I hugged him back. He smiled at me and we all went outside and got in the car. I was in back with Jed and Sara was upfront. We arrived at the dance early. Amber, the 'queen of the school' thought of me as a rival since Jed asked me out. She was in Jed and John's grade and looked down on Jed dating a freshman. _

"_Hi freak. Put out yet for the football team yet?" she said to me as she walked up. She snarled at me as I wrapped my arms around Jed's arm. He scowled at her he wrapped me up in his arms and smiled at me. _

"_Amber she has never put out at least I have the purest thing in the school. Unlike you who has put out for most of the team." He said as I smiled. Amber looked as if she was going to kill me Monday if not tonight._

"_Amber, I believe you have met john's girl Sara Jones. A senior here and the captain of the cheer squad." He said as she looked at her._

"_Amber you better leave her the fuck alone besides she got the football team behind her on Jed and Johns side if the story is what I heard and that's the only reason you hate her is that Jed choose her over you. So, if you want to get your ass kicked and not see the football game, I suggest you back off." She said with venom I voice as Amber looked at me and said_

"_This isn't over freak. I going to find proof you slept with some while with Jed and then he'll come crawling over to me and begging me to date him on his knees." She walked over to the other cheerleaders and her senior boy toy. I gagged and looked at the ground, my second year just perfect I just had to have ticked off the most popular cheer leader in the school and she was going to have my head on a stake served on a platter. Jed looked at me and said in my ear_

"_Don't worry she won't get anywhere near you at all baby. Monday sit with me at lunch with the jocks" _

"_Of course if they let me." I said and as he hugged me we walked in to the high school gym it was our school colors blue and white. We walked over to get our couples picture it was just me and Jed. The photographer positioned us with him holding a football and me holding his tie like a leash and one leg up bent at an angle. He put his arm around my waist as we smiled at the camera. We walked out to the dance floor. It was the gym but it was fancy, balloons we sat our stuff with the other jocks' stuff. A dear friend of mine and a jock and the wide receiver came over to us. He saw us smiled at us lance, was a dear friend of mine._

"_Hi Raven, Jed, John, and Sara. "He had shaggy brown hair and pink dress shirt and black pants his date kitty pride was a dear friend of mine; she was also a rival of ambers._

"_Hi lance." I said as kitty came over to us and hugged me and Sara_

"_Hi Raven, like, did you see Amber on the arm of Scott. "She said I looked at her in shock _

"_She's here with Scott. I thought he was coming with Jean." I said as Amber walked onto the dance floor with her friends of preps. They stayed by the dj while our group stayed with the middle. We danced the night away. Jed even kissed me at the end of all the slow songs. I kept looking for amber as she dance on Scott like he was a pole. I looked at Jed and smiled at him. When fast songs with grind groups coming up we danced in our group and just our group; Sara or Kitty were always in front of me while Jed was behind me .the dance ended around 10:30 so we all left the dance for the after party at lances house Jed took me home first to get changed I wore blue jeans and red shirt with a picture of a black wolf. I wore black boots. Jed was in a jean and t-shirt combo. He had a box behind his back as he pulls it out I see it's a pair of dog tags_

"_Raven, I joined the marines. These are my dog tags I want you to wear. "He looked at me I touched his face and he smiled_

"_Of course I will, Jed." He placed them on my neck. We left for Lance's house, his parents were out of town and before they left they told he could have the party. We walked amber was already upstairs with the boy toy. We saw my brother and Sara by the porch we walked out and sat with them as amber came down and saw me I hid behind Jed as he saw her and glared at her as she walked over to us._

"_Hi guys freak." She said. That was the last name I would take from her so I stepped out from behind Jed and punched her in the nose and mouth. I back away and cradled my hand. _

"_Whoa. Raven nice left hook." Lance said as he came up to me and patted me on the back. Jed and John smiled at me_

"_Sorry, amber. I just had enough of your shit and that back fat mouth of yours." I said as I walked down the wooden stairs to the woods. _

"_Hey raven. Wait up." I looked back to see Jed running after me. "That was impressive."_

"_Thanks. So what now?" I asked as I leaned against a tree. He leaned up towards me._

"_I don't know but Amber is fuming." He sadi as I face palmed. _

"_Well in defiantly dead Monday." I said as I heard a twig snap. Amber was there with a branch. I looked at her. She charged me we fell on the ground I got hit in the head with the branch. I blacked out I woke in the hospital about a week later Jed was by my side sleeping his hand around mine. Sara was keeping john in the chair they were both asleep._

"_Jed." I said as he woke up. I smiled at him he got up and kissed me with passion._

"_Raven you're awake." He said as John woke up and Sara did too._

"_What happened?" I asked as I sat up_

"_What do you remember?" John asked me I tried to think_

"_Last think I remember is Amber hitting me in the head with a branch." I thought some more "what happened after that."_

"_Well amber come back and well told everyone you were with lance and slept with him as Jed here came to get us after you got hit in the head." Sara said. I looked at you with you're kidding me look _

"_Please tell me I did a number on her face?" they looked at each other_

"_Yes. Broken nose, teeth chipped not to mention the whole school wants to thank you for shutting her up." Jed said as he lay next to me._

"_What going to happen to me now?" I asked as tom came in_

"_Hey raven, Glad to see you awake, amber's folks have decided to press charges against you." He said as all of us looked at him_

"_Dad, you can't be serious." Jed asked his dad_

"_Quote unquote Amber 'I want that slut that did this to me arrested.' But he parents wont press charges since they know she hates you." We all sighed in relief but I think you should go see her at your place._

"_But I can't leave her right till a doctor check me out." I said _

"_Don't worry they said as soon as you wake up you can leave. Besides I think you need to see amber." Tom said I looked at my hand_

"_Did I break my hand?" Jed looked at me _

"_No, you cut it up pretty good through." he said and kissed my forehead. I leaned up and nuzzled his neck._

_End flash backs_

I was broken out of my train of thought when Jed kissed me on the check.

"Hey, you ok baby?" he asked and pulled me close.

"Yeah just thinking back to the good old days when I punched amber and our first kiss and dance." I said as I leaned up close to him he wrapped me in his arms as he pulled me up and pulled me close.

"Well the party where you punched amber was awesome I don't think I have ever seen her so scarred." He sadi as I cuddled close to his side.

"Yeah good times." He hugged me and started to kiss me. I kissed back and we made out for while he had me against a tree and pushed down my pants and licked my entrance and shoved his tongue inside and twirled it around in me as I rocked my body against his face he moaned and undid his pants and slide it in me I wrapped me up in my arms as he bounded into me as fast as he could he must have wanted to have a quickie as he finished with me at the same time. I leaned against him as we cooled off. He kissed my neck I pulled his face up to mine and looked at his deep blues. We put our foreheads together.

"Jed I love you."

"As I love you my Raven." He kissed me again and pulled me close we pulled on our pants and we rushed back to the cave to find the others asleep we shared a bed I slept on Jed.

"Jed what is it?" I ask as I sooth his hair and nuzzled into his chest

"Nothing just thinking about what happened today. I lost my dad and you lost your big brother."

"I know but we have each other matt and Sara to live for." I kissed him he kissed back. We cuddled close to each other and we put the blanket over us. Sleep over took us. I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Jed woke up and cuddled me close

"Jed it was horrid." I said as I cried into his chest.

"What happened in the nightmare?" he asked me

"We fought them and we all dead. Jed we had a daughter Jed." He looked at me and touched my stomach.

"You think you might be pregnant?"

"I don't know if I am you the only one who can be a the father." I said as he kissed me

"I don't have a ring right now, but when this is over will you marry me?"

"Yes Jed, yes I will." I said he kissed me I kissed back we laid back down and fell asleep again.

END


	4. Authors note

REd dawn update

Coming soon i have comptur trouble and got a n new one and i just got the movie a couple of days ago Upates are coming soon thank you all that review espicaly thanks to CENAORTONFAN69 for all tthe love

paws love

~WereWolfOf the UnderWord


	5. the war begins

Red dawn 4

I woke in jeds arms his arm tightly around my waist. I started to kiss his him, he kissed back and woke up.

"Morning Raven." he said his voice rugged and gentle towards me.

"Morning handsome." i said and cuddled on his chest, "what's going out there Jed?" He shrugged and got up a bit and I sit beside him as he pulled me close.

"Let's head to town." He said as he got up and we walked to town. we were on the roof looking down. I was under him watching. I held the binoculrs as i looked in the cuty.

"North koreans? What are they doing here baby?"

"I don't know, baby. Come on lets head back." he said as we saw the camps and the check points.

"Think it's just spokane and Seattle?"

"i wish i knew. they wouldnt come all this way for them."he said as we walked back to the cave. Everyone else was up and waiting

"Listen up we have to fight." he siad as i stood next to him. "I aint going to sell it to you nicely and it aint sure as hell aint pretty but we have to fight...This is our home."

"He's right we have to fight them." i said as he nodded

" The rest of you have a tougher choice we aint going to sell it to ya. to thoses koreans this is just some place to us this home. When you fight in your own backyard its seems that much easier to fight." We walked into town and thourght eh barrcades and into the old appments to recive a gun from a ally and others helped us as well i got a pregency test froma friend at the doctors office. we walked back i hid the test in back pack from the other as we walked out to the river i followed as i covered my ears. He fired the gun and looked disappionted

"we need better guns." he said as he walked to me, "think you can cause a distrangion baby?" he looked at me with pride

"of coaurse jed i will but dont let them get me" i siad as he hugged me tightly

"i wont lets go" he said as we walked into town. I helped them set up the trap and kissed jed.

"hey dont worry." Matt said as I walk ed over tot he barricde. I stoped and turned around quickly and ran back as three guards chased me to the traap.

"JED!" i yeled as i slid onto the ground as the guys came up i covered my ears as the shotsrnag around me. I closed my eyes as jed and the others sprung the trap. Jed pulled me into his trench and shoot ove rme.

"Raven get up." he puleld me up and hid my face in his chest. he hugged me tigthly. ". 40 secondslets go get the guns and stuff" he siad as we grabed the stuff i looked at the fallen soilders face.

"jed they're just kids" he held me tighter. I burried my face inhis chest.

"its ok they are no older then us baby." he kissed my head. I burried my face in his chest. He held me tighter.

"jed they got reenforcements." greg said.

"come on head back to the cave. We need to get back." we started to run for thecave i tripped and fell and hit my head on the ground. Igot up and fell into jeds arms.

~~Jed pov~~

"RAVEN!'' i yelled as i grabed her and threw her over my shoulder, "let get back." i said as we rushed towards the cave . Raven had a small cut on her head. I looked at it and saw that it wasnt deep. I cleaned the eound and put a bandage over it.

"how is she jed?" matt asked me looking at her he black hair was covering her face as i moved it away.

"Out cold. She just needs to rest.

She looked so peaceful asleep and reminded me of me when we first meet in the gym after school.

_I was walking inthe school heading to football practce. I looked ont he bleachers and saw her her long black hair flowing past he shoulder and as straight as a blade. She wasont he bleachers with an open book and a cdplayer with headphones over ears. I walked over to the locker room._

_"Hey Jed." John said looking over his ornge hair a tossled mess. He was utting on hisshoulder pads._

_"Hi John. who the girl on the bleachers?" i asked remoingmy shirt._

_"head phones long black hair open book inher lap?" _

_"thats the one." he sighed._

_"thats Raven my younger sister. " i lookedat him. _

_"you mean the one that got taken away by your mom and left you with your uncle." I looked at him surpised._

_"Yea mom came back last month and left raven at our front step with just a bag. I hate that woman my mother i know your is sick i wish raven could stay with us when she was younger but she couldnt." I looked at him and smiled_

_"she beautiful." he smiled and put on his pratice jeresy_

_"dont let amber hear ya say that." We walked out to the gym to head out to practice. _

_"think i should ask her out.i mean she was cute as a little kid but now she beautiful." _

_"she never had a boyfriend mom kept moving her around washington ard orgeane. Talk to her." he siad i walked ver to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled as she took her headphones off._

_"hi jed." _

_"hi raven. how you've been" i sat next to her_

_"glad to be back. You know i never forgot you while iwas with my mother." I smiled at her._

_"like wise. you an 8th grader right?" she nodded. "ummm how would you like to go out with me?i always had a crush on you." _

_"I'd love to. " She leaned over nad kissed me on the cheek. "you better get going to practie i'll still be here ihae to wait for johnny." I smeiled and walked out to the pratice feild. After pratice i went in to the gym to see her still sitting there drawing. I thought about what she did she was so cute . We walked out in our school clothes. She was stil on the bleachers. I rushed into the locker room to get changed. We soon started dating that weekend. We went to a movie._

I couldnt help but watch her sleep that nigth holding her in my arm. She woke up the net moring ready to fight. she always stayed by my side whiel we were int he woods i taught ehr and Robert to kill a deer. she laugehd as we had him drink the blood of the 8 point buck.

"So um how does t taste?" i asedhim she leand on me and pointed to the bushes; she was getting sicker by the day.

"You know."

"no we don't." i said as he spit it back up. i held raven clsoe after she got done puking. "im taking youto the hosptial." she looked at me.

"all rigth jed." she siad and kissed me slowly. We both knew she was pregent.

I would like to thank every one for being patient with me. It took longer then i thought. but here we are chaptar 4. well r&r Please.

~paws love

Werewolf of the underworld


End file.
